Can You Keep a Secret?
by FictionTheories
Summary: She's a freak. A monster. Even to her own mother. And probably to her brother if he ever found out her secret. "Power coursed through her veins, and then, she felt alive." Rated T for Implied Violence
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS (terrible Spanish, I know). How are you guys? God, I feel so hyper today. I posted two stories earlier and I am feeling pumped. It's time for my first real Fanfiction commitment: The Chapter Fanfic. Dun Dun Dun Disclaimer: I am not Rick. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FANFIC BUT THE PLOT AND ANY OC CHARCTERS. Now, onto the story!**

 **Prologue: Thalia**

I sat there, trying to remember how to breathe. How many times has this happened this week? 6? 7? I quickly got up from the floor, wincing in pain as my side throbbed. It was 5:30 am, almost enough time to get to school. Jason was in the corner, but he ran over to me. "Thalia?" I winced at the pain in his voice.

That lady beat him. No no no. Never him. She never beats Jason. I looked him up and down. Bruises on his stomach and a ripped tee shirt. He took it off, ripped it into long, slender shreds. Thank he began wrapping my wrist. I knew he was trying hard not to wince in pain from his bruises. He shouldn't even know what it feels like! My hatred for the _monster_ we had to call our mother was astounding.

Bring home any man stupid enough to love her.

Never caring for us.

Always being a stupid alcoholic.

At least our father sends us money every week. He's a better parent then she is!

Then, I remember our groceries. I get up slowly. "Jason, get some rest, clean up, eat, and then go to school. I'm going out to get some groceries really quickly." For once, he doesn't argue, and just goes shower.

-Later at Walmart-

I get the stuff, pay and walk out. A stupid guy, who tried flirting with me earlier, drunk, walks up to me and says, "Want to go my place, hot stuff?" I turn around, my mouth open to tell him off, but a friend of his whispers something in his ear. Now glaring at me, the drunk screams, "FREAK!" before kicking my groceries and walking away. I start picking up the stuff. When someone walks over and helps me. I look up, trying to see if I know the person, but he looks unfamiliar. He had pale, olive skin, and dark brown-almost black eyes. He was about the same height as I was with impossibly dark pitch-black hair. As I size him up, I conclude that he's new. Why else would he be helping me? After all, I'm a freak. A monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back! I just wanted to do this cause why not? I don't actually have anything to say. Onto the story.**

 **Chapter 2: Thalia**

She was home. Safe. After her encounter with the person (his name is Nico), I scurried home and ran into Jason's room, slightly flustered. "What's wrong?" He was sitting innocently on his torn bed (due to mom) reading a book. "To Kill A Mockingbird" is his assigned reading project. He was assigned a partner so they can discuss the book together and do some assignment. Piper, I believe was her name?

"Thals?" I snapped out of my thoughts and got back to reality. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." I jumped into bed, snuggling into my comforter. "Love ya, sis" "Love you too, Jace. Get some sleep." "I will, after you do." Rolling my eyes secretively, I fell asleep.

 **Jason**

I watched my sister sleep. Not in a creepy way! Just in a brotherly way. I glanced at my phone, which was ringing. _Piper_ I immediately picked up bringing the phone up to my ear. "Can you come over?" I heard sniffles and sobbing on the other line. I got up, wrote a quick note to Thalia and ran to the car. A seventeen-year old boy who got his license to drive alone 5 days ago can't get into that much trouble right?

The next morning…

I woke up that Saturday snuggling with Piper on her bed. A movie was playing from last night and it grabbed a remote and closed it. All the lights were off. Then I remembered that there was a blackout. I laid there for 5 more minutes before leaving Piper's embrace. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I started zapping some of the lights when I heard something drop. I froze and heard Piper's voice, laced with sweetness say, "Turn around."


End file.
